


i'm your friend, but i'm also the devil

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Andy loves Joe, Fuck Yeah Happy Endings, Happy, Happy Ending, Joe is the Devil, Joe loves Andy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wherein Joe is the Devil, and Andy is the Devil's boyfriend.





	i'm your friend, but i'm also the devil

"You have no idea who I am, do you?"

"No, not really. I mean, I know you're Joe and I know you're my friend and boyfriend, but not much beyond that."

Joe took a swig of his drink, straightening the cuffs off his suit. His slightly curly hair fell in loose waves on his shoulders.

"Well, like you said, I'm Joe and I'm your friend. But I'm also the Devil."

"Wait, really? Like the actual Devil - as in Satan, 666, start-the-apocalypse Devil?"

"Yeah." Joe nodded at his only friend, Andy. "Do you still want to be my friend, though, now that you know it? It's okay if you don't want to be."

"Dude, of course I want to be your friend! Why does this change anything?" Andy asked, leaning into his shoulder and kissing his neck. A flicker of a smirk crossed his face as he felt a shiver crawl up Joe's spine.

"Okay, Andy," Joe leaned into his boyfriend. "As long as we're together."

Andy tilted his head to kiss his boyfriend, capturing his lips with his own. A soft moan escaped Joe, the sound turning to a slight whine as they separated.

"Right," Andy breathed out. "As long as we're together."

**Author's Note:**

> just imagine joe trohman in suits and cry,,, it's fucking gorgeous, and i'm a lesbian.  
> also i highkey ship devil!joe and mortal!andy because yes,,, like fuck yeah


End file.
